Song of a Water Lily :Ren no Uta:
by Kaiya Ren
Summary: Why...why is it everyone I care about dies' she thought to her self. Kaiya Ren a regular 12 year old girl who has always hoped to return back to Konaha.This is a KibaxOc story my first fan fic ever I suck at summaries so...yeah Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Um my first fan fic ever and its a KibaxOc story strangly I've realized that the name Kaiya is popular so sorry to any of the people's characters named Kaiya and if there personalitys are simaliar and BLAH Enjoy -  
**I dont own Naruto**

**Chapter 1**

**l-Twisted ends and Family ties-l**

Darkness covered the night skies, it was abundant with glowing, luminous stars, the full moon's light reflected onto a rather small village.

Distance screams of torture and pain where the only things to be heard in this tiny village.

"Oh no it's too late!!"

"Get the guards!!"

A young mother snapped her eyes opened as she heard the battle cries coming from outside, _"its happening!"_ she quickly got up and ran into her sleeping daughter's room. She pushed the door opened and looked around, using her eyes to piece through the darkness. "Kaiya!" she screamed, the little girl jolted up, she turned to see her mother rubbing her eyes sleepily. Katsumi ran to her and scooped her up; concentrating her chakra on her feet she kicked the fragile wooden walls in front of her, leading a path outside. She ran away from the village, hopefully running somewhere safe for her and her daughter. The confused little girl looked over her mothers shoulder and look back at the village. Flames started to spread through out the clan's manor, the little girl watched in terror as her home was burning right before her eyes. She looked up at her mother's face that was full of concern and fear "Mommy…" she whispered, Katsumi looked down at her daughter.

"Its okay sweetie everything's going to be fine." she softly cooed

She continued to run deeper into the forest farther away from were danger presented its self. A kunai knife landed in front of her which caused Katsumi to jump back, she felt an uneasy present near her, a shady figure jumped down from a tree and landed close to the shadows.

"Hmm well, well if it isn't my little sister Katsumi, there no husband of yours to protect you now." The voice snickered.

Katsumi's heart skipped a beat at the mention of her husband "What do you want Kanima?!" Katsumi yelled, "Humph well we both know what I want." She replied stepping out of the shadows, the moon light exposed a rather hateful woman, older then Katsumi, "Give me the girl!" Kanima yelled. Katsumi tightened her embrace around her daughter "Never!" She screamed, she turned and ran to the opposite direction, clenching the frail body in her arms. But a sharp piercing pain from her back suddenly entered in her body, she let a small gasp escape from her pale pink lips. She fell onto her knees dropping her daughter, the young girl hissed in pain from the impacted of that drop, but she felt something sticky and wet on her hands and clothes. She rolled her lavender pupils up to see her mother's bleeding back.

The young brunette stood up and hugged her mother tightly.

"Mommy…mommy please get up… please!"

Kaiya pleaded, tears streamed down her pale face. Katsumi looked down at her only daughters face as she wiped away her streaming tears.

"K-Kaiya…r-run…"

She coughed some blood out as her body fell to the ground, Kaiya stood there for a second, she dropped on her knees, staring at her mothers dead body, more tears started to flow down. "No…No!" she started shaking the cold body helplessly "Mommy please get up!"

A low chuckle froze the young girl , she slowly turned her head around meeting her sad, innocent eyes to her aunt's deadly and merciless ones. "Come here little Kaiya-chan" she said in a playful voice walking a little closer to her, Kaiya body was stiff, her muscles were paralyzed as she stared at her aunts venomous eyes.

_"Kaiya run"_

The young girl started to regain the feeling of her body, as she remembered her mothers final words. She slowly stood up, and looked around wondering where to go, "Come on now, come to your Aunt Kanima" she coed, walking slowly…step by step…Kaiya looked back at the burning village, with determined eyes she finally dashed back to her village hoping someone would help her.

"Tch…pathetic little girl…" Kanima growled.

Kaiya ran as fast as her legs could take her, her bare feet stepped on some sharps things from the ground. She hissed in pain, blooding started to drip down as the sharp objects dig deep into her skin, but that didn't stop her.

_"Run!" __"Run!" __"DON'T LOOK BACK AND RUN!"_

Someone suddenly jumped right in front of Kaiya, she stopped and stepped back a bit, the figure response to that action by stepping forward, revealing her older cousin. A sigh of relief escaped her lips "O-Oni-san, I'm so happy you're still alive!" Kaiya ran to up him and was about to give him a tight embrace, but she stopped noticed tears starting to form on the corners of his eyes. "I'm sorry Kaiya." He whispered.

"Eh?"

"W-what are you talking about Oni-san, Oni-san?"

He looked at his innocent little cousins face for a moment, she looked absolutely frighten and terrified. It gave him a guilty feeling, but he shook his head and narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm sorry."

He chanted repeatedly as his hand reached down to his pouch and took out a kunai knife. Kaiya's eyes drifted to the weapon, He started to come closer and closer to her.

"O-Oni-san?"

He lightly pressed the tip of the knife onto her soft neck, he slowly put his lips close to her ear "I'll try not to make it too painful"

"Oni-san…why?"

He slowly pulled the knife away from her, ready to thrust it on her neck.

Fresh tears started to form on her eyes, "please…no…" she shut her eyes tightly.

"No!"

A great amount of chakra released from her body as she screamed, dark markings formed from the corner of her eyes, and a sudden amount of force surrounded her. The pressures send her cousin flying to a tree, hitting his body on the hard trunk and landed on the ground, blood started to streak down his head, he groaned in pain before he went unconscious. Kaiya opened her eyes, staring at her bleeding cousin on the cold hard ground, "No…" she stepped back, "Oni-san…" She took another step back, she turned her body, facing her village.

"I'm sorry"

She started to chant quietly, and she ran to her burning home.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again** I do not own Naruto** just my character Kaiya XD  
well um please review (I don't know why but when I geet them Im all YA -)  
ENJOY

**Chapter 2**

**Broken spirit and a new beginning**

Haruka Kanata was on her way to visit her friend Katsumi Ren. They have known each other ever since ninja academy. They did go there separate ways Katsumi got married and Haruka became a jounin but they promised to be best friends which ever path they chose.

Haruka brushed back her purple bangs as she headed down the forest path _'I wonder what Kats been up to she hasn't visited in a long time must be busy…' _Haruka headed to the gate with its white symbol in the shape of a lily as she knocked waiting for an answer _'Hum that's funny no ones answering…' _she opened the gates waiting behind that door was the most appalling site she had ever seen the usual busy clan was quiet as she headed deeper inside she noticed all the homes frayed, bodies lied every where. "W-what happened here….?" She asked her self as her golden eyes widen with horror to the site of a small girl curled like a kitten next to a shattered porch clutching a white stuff bunny. She kneeled next to the brown haired girl as she reached over to check her pulse '_She's alive thank Kami-sama.' _Haruka reached over and picked up the small body and pushed her dirty hair that was wet with blood out of her pale face _'Wait I know this girl its Katsumi's daughter.'_ Haruka looked around _'Poor Kaiya she must have survived but ….no one else did.' _"Hmm….Let go! Let go ahhh!" Kaiya yelled squirming around in Harukas arms "Kaiya, Kaiya relax its Haruka." "Mommy help, Daddy ahhh!" Kaiya continued to squirm and scream _'Oh no se must be in a state of shock' _"Kaiya its okay its okay relax." Haruka tried to calm her down. Haruka quickly pulled her into a tight embrace "Shhh, its okay everything's going to be alright relax, relax." Haruka tried to say it in her most reassuring voice as she pulled her closer into the embrace it was strange for Haruka to be kind and conferring she was always known to be a hard head when it came to this things. Kaiya softly sobbed, "That's it let it out, its okay." She whispered to Kaiya as she gently smoothed out her hair.

Haruka took Kaiya back to her apartment she opened the door reveling a small yet pleasant apartment. Haruka laid Kaiya on her emerald green couch as she went to her closet to see if she had anything Kaiya could change into. After a few minutes Haruka had finely managed to scavenge for something suitable for Kaiya to where she headed over to the couch to look down at the frail girl _'Man what she must have gone through losing everyone she loved in one day.' _"Kaiya hey wake up." Haruka whispered shaking the girl gently Kaiya blinked slowly to remove the murkiness from her eyes reviling a smiling Haruka "Hey you okay kiddo?" Kaiya quickly sat up "M-m-my Dad and Mo- what happened?" Haruka sighed "I don't know Kai I was hoping you could tell me."

"I-I don't remember…." "Its okay, we can try thinking what happened together but first let's get you washed up okay?" Kaiya nodded. After getting cleaned up Haruka tried to cook something for Kaiya but with all failed attempts she settled for instant ramen instead. "Sorry I couldn't get you anything else I'm not much of a cook." Haruka said with a smirk while scratching the back of her head of embarrassment "No it fine I like ramen anyways it my favorite." Kaiya replied with a smile while slurping up the noodles "hmm same here."

It was dark and the sky was a shade of navy bursting with stars gleaming like a crystal vase looked like it was a painting or something you see only see in a fairytale. Haruka out of bed all night trying to find an answer to what occurred that day when the Ren clan was murdered. '_What could have happened, who would do such a thing…?' _Haruka groaned "This doesn't make a lick of sense." Haruka tried to remember what Katsumi was always trying to keep a low profile when it hit her _'I remember now Katsumi had a older sister that always wanted to be in control of everything she was always jealous of Kat for being such a strong ninja… but wasn't she banned from Konaha after she tried to get power from Orochimaru and experimented on other peoples bloodlines…but how did she com...back?'_ Haruka sighed from frustration and realized that Kaiya couldn't stay here in Konaha with here aunt looking for her, "That's it Ill take her away for awhile, we'll keep a low profile for a while until she stops looking that's it!" Haruka clasping her hands together "I'll ask the Hokage tomorrow that's it." Haruka yawned as she headed back to her room to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not OWN Naruto  
**

**Chapter 3**

**Odd Encounters and New Acquaintances**

"So the Ren clan is it" "Hai….and I was wondering if we could do a small funeral for the family…." Haruka trailed off "Alright but will have to do a searcher for the body today, so it can be held tomorrow." Replied the Hokage as he waved Haruka away, "Arigato Hokage-sama." She replied with a bow as she left the office. _'Okay now all I got to do is tell Kaiya about the funeral tell her where leaving Konaha so she can train.' _"Haruka, Haruka! Wait." "Huh, yes?" Haruka asked as she noticed one of the jounin running after her "The Hokage told me to give you this he said it's something you should know about the girl." "Thank you." The jounin walked off. 'I wonder what it is…' Haruka thought to herself examining the scroll.

"Ohiyo! Haruka-Chan." Kaiya said as she jumped of the stool next to the kitchen table "Hey Kaiya, so what are you doing? "I and Yukito-Kun are trying to cook something for you." Kaiya said pointing to the kitchen counter Harukas eyes widen with shock '_Oh my goodness how an 8 year old can can make such a mess!' _"So are you going to try it Haruka-Chan?" the young brunette asked "Uhh….maybe later it looks delicious Kaiya, hey I got an idea why don't you go out for a while Kaiya explore a bit." Haruka suggested "Hai! I'll go now Haruka-Chan." Kaiya grabbed her white stuff bunny and walked out the door. 'Now how do I get this clean' Haruka sighed.

"Haiii!" Kaiya grounded pushing her long chestnut coloured bangs from her soft lavender coloured eyes "I think we're lost Yukito-kun, do you know where we are?" Kaiya asked the white stuff toy _'Of course not.' _She sighed. Even though she was lost she had encountered a meadow abundant with golden yellow flowers, she bent down to admire the beauty of the simple blossom, then she heard a distant movement she gasped as she stood up examining her surroundings, she shook her head 'Its nothing, I may be imagining it.' She thought to her self, until out of nowhere there was a huge impact pushed her down on her back, she looked up to a small white dog licking her cheeks she had no idea how to react. "Akumaru!" The white dog perked up his ears as he gave a small bark and wagged his tail as Kaiya looked up she noticed a boy with red upside down triangle markings on his face he appeared to be around her age running towards her and the dog. The small white dog jumped off, Kaiya quickly stood up and dusted herself off.

The boy walked over to the brunette he noticed panic in her lavender eyes as she scanned the area, He looked down and noticed a white stuffed rabbit, he reached over to pick it up until Akumaru came, snatched up the toy in his mouth, Kaiya gave a gasp and whispered "Yukito." "Akumaru drop it!" yelled the young spiked haired boy; the dog wagged its tail as if he was ready to play a game. "Akumaru, don't you even think about it, Akumaru!" yelled the owner the dog started to wag his tail a bit faster "Last chance boy." He repeated in a warning tone with that the small dog hastily ran in a flash.

No time to think the boy grabbed Kaiya's wrist "Come on!" he said. She didn't even have a chance to respond, as he ran after the dog with her trailing behind. They ran through the village of Konaha causing a commotion as men yelled and women shrieked "Some one stop them!" "Get that dog!" They ran pass a fruit stand causing it to fall over the shopkeeper waved his fist at the two yelling "You darn kids!" the boy just looked back and stuck his tongue out at him "Come back here!" as Akumaru kept on running. The boy stopped to ask a woman if she's seen the dog he and Kaiya both panting "Excuse me miss…..h-have you s-s-seen a white….." distant screaming showed since that Akumaru was near "Oh never mind." He panted as he grabbed Kaiya's hand and began to run again. _'Oh no it's been hours and I can't find Akumaru.' _they both stop to catch there breaths "Darn can't find him." he muttered Kaiya heard him, she started to worry as tears streamed down her cheeks as she softly sobbed "Yukito-kun…" He grabbed her hand "Come one lets go." He looked backed and noticed the trail of tears "H-hey why are you crying?" he heard a faint sob that sounded like 'Yukito-kun.' He tightened his grip on her hand "Stop crying will find him." Kaiya looked up at the brunette boy she nodded wiping the tears from her face. They walked up the hill and noticed there where back at the meadow. Akumaru was sleeping nest to a tree with Yukito right beside him "Akumaru!" he yelled as he jumped on the dog, wrestling him to the ground. He tossed the bunny to Kaiya "ere catch." Akumaru whimpered as the boy kept him close to the ground "Thank you and I'm sorry about causing you all the trouble." Kaiya said while hugging the bunny "Well it sure was a lot of trouble." He muttered. Kaiya shifted her eyes to the ground as she whispered "I'm sorry." He scratched the back of his head kicking the ground a bit "Well… it wasn't that much trouble….it was actually fun." He said blushing a bit, Kaiya looked up and smiled "I'm Kaiya, Ren and this is Yukito" she said wagging the stuff animal a bit "I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this rascal is Akumaru." Akumaru walked over as he whimpered Kaiya bent down "Its okay Akumaru…just don't do it again." She replied with a smile as she scratched the dog behind its ear in response he barked and licked her face. "H-hey your toys dirty." Kiba said Kaiya looked down at the grey bunny that use to be white "I could clean…it if you'd like." Kiba offered "No its okay." Kaiya responded shaking her head "Well goodbye Akumaru….bye Kiba." She smiled as she waved "Bye Kaiya."


	4. Chapter 4

**Do not own Naruto  
Please review**

**Chapter 4  
White ribbon and a promise **

Haruka saw Kaiya sleeping on the floor, she sighed picking up the little body and placing her on the spare bed she managed to find. '_I wonder what the scroll is.'_ Haruka asked herself slowly opening it "No way!" "Its……it's the Ren and the Yuukaku bloodlines!" '_Wow how can such a small girl posses so much power.'_ As her eyes scanned right and left of the scroll.

"Kaiya?" she asked "Yes Haruka-Chan?" the little girls lavender eyes met with Harukas golden ones "Listen, tomorrow where going to have a ceremony for your family." Kaiya's head dropped in the memory of the lost of her clan "And also where going to be traveling for a bit we leave after the funeral…." "What do you mean Haruka-Chan?" she asked "Well its for training, you want to be a ninja don't you?" "Yes..." she replied in a small voice "okay then."

The morbid scenery of a young girl standing at her parent's funeral was enough to tear your heart to pieces. "Kaiya are you okay?" Haruka asked the young girl who would show no movement at all "Mhm." She nodded "H-hey if you want you can stay out here for a while before we leave?" she replied with a nod "Okay then I'll call you when its time to leave." Haruka told her as she left the young girl. Kaiya was sitting on a swing as tears slide down her cheeks 'Why….'she sniffed at the thought of never having her parents with her as she sobbed quietly. "Are…are you okay?" a blonde spiked haired boy with markings on his cheeks asked her she looked up and sniffled as she started to cry harder "Eh? Wait don't cry." The boy said waving his arms franticly trying to think of something to stop the brunette from crying "Eh?" Kaiya felt the swing move back and forth slowly with light pushes from the boy with blonde hair behind her he gave her a big grin he stopped the swing "Are you okay now?" he asked "Hai." Kaiya smiled giving a small bow "Thank you….um." "Naruto Uzumaki." He said with a big grin she returned the grin with a smile "Kaiya, Ren." She bowed.

Kaiya and Naruto looked back to see other children running around "What are they playing?" Kaiya asked Naruto he looked at her with a sad smile "Ninja…" he replied Kaiya eyed the blonde "But they won't let me play but it doesn't matter, they'll be sorry when I become hokage!" he said grinning and giving her a thumbs up she giggled "Nani? Don't laugh its true, I will be hokage someday dattebiyo!" "That's awesome Naruto-kun I'm going to be friends with the hogake." He stopped his grinning and he stared at her "F-friend?" he asked questionably "Hai." She nodded "Hey, hey do you wanna play tag." He asked her with pleading eyes. "Hmm let me think. Tag your it!" she shrieked as she ran and Naruto came close behind her "Hey that's not fair!" He laughed.

The reddish orange yellow sun set over the grand village of Konaha as two young children ran around playing not caring of what time it was. "Kaiya you win!" Naruto yelled at a halt trying to catch his breathe, Kaiya walked over to the spiked haired blonde "Ooh Naruto your no fun." She pouted "Oh yeah." He replied giving a fox like grin "Your it!" he said poking her lightly she laughed "Hey." "KAIYA!" Kaiya eyes widen at the sound of her name from a familiar voice. "I'm sorry Naruto I have to go." "Eh, what do you mean?" "Ashikarazu Naruto I have to go." She said waving goodbye to him "Okay then I'll see you tomorrow then?" Naruto asked she stopped in her tracks and met her eyes with his blue ones "Naruto….I can't." "What! Why?" "I'm leaving." She whispered "B-but I thought we where friends." He whispered lowering his head "We are and we still can be." "How?" she walked over to him and untied the white ribbon in her hair, he looked up at her with a uncertain look she grabbed his arm and tied the ribbon on his wrist "So you won't forget me." She smiled "I'll come back soon and you owe me a game of tag." Naruto grinned as Kaiya walked away. He watched the girls' silhouette disappear into the sun set and looked down at the white ribbon on his wrist "I wont."

The sun had barley broken the darkness of the night as stars slowly faded. Kaiya was sitting on the coach on the leaving room as Haruka was buys packing. "Haruka-chan." "Hai?" Haruka answered while sealing some boxes "Ar-are we ever coming back…?" "Eh?" Haruka looked over at Kaiya "Are we ever going to come back to Konaha." "Of course were not leaving for ever…just for a while." Kaiya looked up at her with a smile "Now help me bring these downstairs." Haruka pointed over to the boxes "Hai."

Later in the afternoon

"Kaiya its time to go now!" The purpled haired konoichi called "Hai!" Kaiya replied looking back at the apartment she had once called home. A bark was heard in the distance as Kaiya spun around quickly and saw a boy with a small white dog on a hill she remember the boy it was Kiba and Akumaru. The brunette boy noticed her and waved as Akumaru barked she gave a wave as she slowly walked away. "Okay everything here check, where's Kaiya…" Haruka looked around for the small lavender eyed girl "Kai-"she looked down at the girl who had a sad smile on her face. Haruka crouched down to her level "smile!" she said pulling on her cheeks to stretch out the frown "Will be back soon." She said standing up patting her head "Now let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**I liked this chapter best when I was writing it I was all like omy I've got to kill her now XD  
Well if anyone is even reading this please review  
Do not own Naruto **

**Chapter 5  
**

**Going home and thoughtless combat**

5 years later

_'Damn it where is she!'_ Kaiya thought to herself quietly cursing running through a terrain jungle forest. "Can't run any faster?" A voice yelled Kaiya stopped in her tracks 'Where is she damn it.' In a blink of an eye three shurnken's where thrown in Kaiya's direction "Ah." Kaiya jumped out of the way before any of them could hit her, the brunette quickly scanned her surroundings pin pointing where the shurnken's where thrown from 'Aha.' She thought to her self as a grin creped onto her face "Got ya!" she yelled tossing to shurnken's at the target "Not so fast!" yelled the voice as another shrunken came flying by with an explosion tag attached "HOLY!" Kaiya jumped doing a back flip into some bushes.

The sound of the footsteps getting closer echoed in Kaiya's ears as she watched them pass right by her as sigh escaped her lips "That was close." she whispered "What was?" before Kaiya had any time to react she was pinned up against a tree with a kunai pointing at her neck "My, my haven't we forgotten the first rule _never ever let you're guard down_." A smirk appeared on the individuals face but as the kunai knife was lowered slowly the figure of Kaiya popped "What the he- a clone, how but…." "That's right a shadow clone." Kaiya's voice was heard as the individual searched for her "Come out of hiding!" "Who said I was hiding?" Kaiya respond with a smug tone "Where-" "I'm right behind you!" as Kaiya's figure appeared from the ground she quickly pinned her persecutor to the tree and with a smirk on her face she said "I…WIN!" she dropped the kunai letting go of the being "Oh ya I so rule!" Kaiya said pumping her fist into the air "Hey!" The voice snapped "What Haruka sensei?" Kaiya said with a childish tone "What did I say about arrogance?" Haruka stared down the brunette as Kaiya sighed "When one is arrogant they are blind with pride-But you got to admit I have gotten better." "Perhaps." Haruka said in a monotone voice "Eh? What do you mean Haruka sensei? "Kaiya said eagerly "Okay fine you have gotten better your parents would be proud." Haruka gave her a grin patting the top of her head a gleam appeared in Kaiya's lavender eyes "You really think so…" "Oh don't get all sappy on me Kai of course they would have. "Now how about a rematch?" Haruka asked Kaiya "How about some ramen." "Tempting..." Haruka said placing her index finger on her chin as if thinking which one would be better Kaiya knowing her sensei knew that Haruka could never resist an offer of ramen. "Fine you win lets go." The golden eyed sensei said as they headed into the nearest village.

"That was some ramen don't cha think Kai-chan?" Haruka asked her student "Eh? Ah ya it was good." She replied unconsciously "What's wrong Kai?" Haruka asked in a concern voice "I …I don't know I just have this eerie feeling…that...that something- you know never mind I'm fine." She replied with a reassuring smile, Haruka gave a light nod as they headed back to the hotel they where staying in.

5 years now it's been five years since Haruka had taken in Kaiya, 5 years since they had left Konaha and 5 years of training. The tension in the air was thick enough to be cut with a knife as Haruka shifted her eyes over to the brunette "Um…I've got a surprise for you." Kaiya shifted her lavender eyes over to her sensei who had her arms crossed behind her head if Kaiya didn't know her any better you would have thought she was a 10 year old stuck in a woman's body "Eh what kind of surprise?" "Hmmm you remember back when you where about thiisss tall." Haruka said as she placed her hand near her hips Kaiya laughed "I wasn't that short Haruka sensei." Kaiya said with a pout on her face "Well maybe I am a little off but the point is where going back to Konaha!" Haruka said with a giant grin on her face "K-konaha." Kaiya repeated the familiar word slowly "That's right." Haruka added while placing her index finger on Kaiya's forehead as the young girl's lilac eyes ended up crossing "Thank youuu Harukaaa sensei." Haruka sang Kaiya just looked up at her then she quickly wrapped her arms around her waist "T-thank you Haru-ka sensei." Kaiya's voice was uneven as she tried to hold back the tears that were swelling in her eyes Haruka stroked Kaiya's hair "Hem well we better get our stuff on get packing." Kaiya nodded as she ran off to the hotel.

'I'm finally going home.' She thought to her self as she waited for her sensei to come down stairs "Haruka sensei!" Kaiya yelled to the upstairs window of where they where staying "Go on with out me Kaiya Ill be there in a minute!" Haruka called back, Kaiya shrugged as she headed towards the gate of the village. Haruka bushed her shoulder length purple hair out of her face blowing out the bangs that covered her golden eyes "Now where is that letter…ha here it is." She said pulling out an envelope from her pocket she walked over to the hotel mangers "Good day Miss." The man behind the counter replied with an optimistic tone in his voice "Hi could you send this out to konoha could you make sure it gets to Kurenai Yuhi it important." "Of course Miss have a nice day Miss." The man replied with a grin plastered on his face

Kaiya was waiting by the gate "Naiiii where is Haruka sensei." Kaiya asked her self as she pushed her long bangs out of her eyes. "It's been a while hasn't it." An eerie voice whispered from behind her Kaiya shifted her body toward the voice "W-who are you?" Kaiya questioned the women in a log black cloak "You don't remember me." The figure said pressing her lips tightly "Well that's okay because I know who you are Kaiya, Ren." At the sound of her name Kaiya's eyes widen "How do you know my name?" the woman laughed "Answer me!" Kaiya yelled "Now is that the way to answer to your auntie." The women said moving closer "m-my aunt?" "Yes I already said that already, but if that doesn't light up a light bulb maybe this will." The women said "Kaiya run." It all started to flood into Kaiya's head that night when her clan was murdered the night she lost everything. "K-Kanima…" Kaiya stuttered "Well looks like you remember." Kanima snorted "But now that where reacquainted you wont mind me doing this." With that Kanima did some hand signs "Uggh." Kaiya groaned falling to her knees _'What what is this sharp painful feeling.' _"Like it it's a jutsu you're auntie has been working on. Its suppose to corrupt your body and mind long enough for me to steal that special power you have." Kanima said with an evil smirk "Ahhh, stop PLEASE!" Kaiya screamed in pain as she clutched her stomach "Come on just a bit more." Kanima whispered to herself doing another hand sign "Ahhh!" Kaiya screamed again coughing out blood as the pain increased, her heart rate speed up _'No…no not now…please anything but this.' _Thump bump thump bump dark markings appeared from the corner of her eyes spreading down to her cheeks "STOP PLEASE!" she screamed "That's it!" Kanima yelled Kaiya let out a sharp shriek as a sudden earthquake appeared shaking the ground violently.

The ground trembled as stands where knocked over, trees tumbled and crack appeared in the ground. Haruka heard a distant scream _'Kaiya.' _She thought to herself as she ran towards the screaming making her way thought the alarmed and horrified people. Kanima removed her glove as she did another hand sign _'Just a while longer till-'_she was stopped by the ambush of shurkens. "What the hell!" she snapped at the lost of her concentration '_Have to drain chakra…'_ Kaiya thought to her self as sheplaced her palm against the ground. "What the hell do you think your doing?!" Kanima yelled at the women with purple hair "Stopping you!" Haruka yelled throwing an explosive tag.  
Smoke surrounded Kanima "Damn here did she go ichijin no jutsu!" she yelled as a sudden gust of wind came clearing the smoke.

"Kaiya, Kaiya relax!" Haruka held the young girl in her arms as she felt her body shake violently "Kaiya!" she turned her body over reveling the girls pale face "Oh no…." Haruka noticed the dark markings around the corner of her eyes _'The Ren clan bloodline...'_ "Kaiya listen to me! Remember what I told you release some of your chakra."

_'Haruka sensei I...I can't…'_ Kaiya thought to her self "Come on Kai!" Haruka yelled at Kaiya. "Come out of where you're hiding!" Kanima yelled as she through shurkens at random bushes 'Damn it she's going to find us got to think of something…' Haruka laid Kaiya down as she jumped out from the bushes. "What do you want with Kaiya!" she yelled pulling out another shurken "My you're not worth my time so I won't explain it to you." "What the hell do you want from her she's just a kid!" Haruka snapped Kanima scoffed "The younger the easier they are to control they'll follow you around if you fill there ears with sweet words and promises." Kanima toke out a shurken as she took her fighting stance "This might be fun." "Hmph don't ever underestimate me!" Haruka yelled running full speed towards Kanima. Haruka did a few hands sign "Ketatamashii maiougi no jutsu!" her hand turned silver as her fingers formed into long sharp knifes and in the form of a fan. "What in Kami's name!" all Kanima could see was a purple blur heading towards her as she felt a sudden sharp impact enter her body "I told you not to underestimate me." Haruka said with a smirk as she looked up prepared to see a pail face but to her surprise Kanima was smiling "What the-" Haruka felt something pierce her abdomen. "What was that you where saying?" Kanima said laughing evilly as she let Haruka's body fall to the ground. Haruka violently coughed out blood "Hmph what shame." Kanima Crouched down to Haruka's level "Looks like this is the end for you, say hello to my sister for me." Haruka looked up at her with her golden eyes matching her could violet eyes "D-don't….talk…about…" "Who Katsumi? Psh she was worthless and pathetic just like her daughter!" Haruka looked away from Kanima "You're wrong…you where the pathetic one." Haruka said gasping Kanima turned angrily towards her "You're in no position of speaking!" she said grabbing her by the collar of her shirt Haruka spat in her face "You bitch! Who the hell do you think you are!" she said shaking her violently a smile appeared on her Harukas bruised face "What are you smiling about!" Kanima yelled "Because you're going to hell!" Haruka yelled as she pulled out her Kunai and stabbed Kanima in the neck. Haruka fell to the ground as she looked up to Kanima. pop _'No….it…it was a substitution jutsu! I'm…. sorry Kaiya…I should have known it was a substitution jutsu…I should have known I'm so sorry Kaiya…' _The sky darkened as rain dropped down wetting the ground absorbing the blood from the battle as the rain drops slide down Harukas lifeless body.


End file.
